Disposable absorbent structures such as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins and incontinence pads have met with increased commercial acceptance in recent years primarily because of their convenience. Many different constructions have been proposed and used and some have met with widespread commercial success in spite of certain inadequacies in functional properties.
One of the most serious prior art problems has been the inability to provide a suitable construction that can accept a large void of body fluids. This is particularly true of the adult incontinent whether the incontinent be active and working or ill and bedridden. Various attempts have been made to provide special structures to absorb a large body fluid void. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,024 to H. J. Ralph, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,602 to H. J. Ralph, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,798 to K. C. Hokanson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,366 to R. L. Johnson. While these various constructions were designed to assist the adult incontinent, the problem of providing an overall absorbent structure which will handle a full volume discharge of urine without leakage still remains.
Whether the incontinent be an adult or an infant, disposable structures generally have not accepted and held a full volume discharge of urine without leakage onto clothing. The present invention provides an absorbent structure which may be used as an infant diaper, an adult incontinence device, an incontinence pad or the like.